


this is wrong

by cr0nu5



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, trans izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr0nu5/pseuds/cr0nu5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one night stand with Shizuo that he barely remembers Izaya has to deal with the repercussions. Will Izaya ask for Shizuo's help or is he completely screwed? Read to find out! alternate summary: oh god do I try</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. aw shit

**Author's Note:**

> no bullshit experiment by Shinra here just a trans izaya

 Waiting like this was killing Izaya. Five minutes felt like an eternity. He tried to swallow his fear while waiting for the possibly life changing results. When the five minutes were up he slowly inched his way over to the sink were the stick was set down. He bit his quivering lip and tried to hold back tears when he saw the message it had for him. "Calm down. take another test", he tried to comfort himself. How could this even happen, he thought. He shouldn't have been this irresponsible. The seen from a few weeks ago started to replay in his head.

_Groaning as he tried to wake he turned his head only to be greeted by someone's morning breath. Izaya slowly opened his eyes to see the sleeping face of the strongest man in Ikebukuro. His face suddenly felt hot when he noticed that they were both naked. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had done the night before. It was unfortunate that he couldn't remember any of it. He always thought Shizuo was attractive and has often thought about how he'd be like in bed. Being the curious little cat he is he lifted the covers to so the blonde's not so little friend. It was pleasing sight. He looks down to see what kind of damage he received from the brute but to his surprise his body wasn't covered in bruises and bite marks. The only bruises he had were on his nipples which was most likely cased by the brute's unskilled mouth sucking on them too hard._

_Now fully awake he realized the exact situation he was in. Trying not to panic to much he carefully climbs out of bed and searches for his clothes. He spots his binder and rushes to put it on. The next thing on is his underwear. Then the informant notices a small trash can across the room. He creeps over to it silently praying to a god he doesn't believe, hoping to find a curtain thing in it. He swears under his breath seeing no evidence that they used protection. Angrily, he stomps over to the other and glares at him. Fucking prick didn't use a condom and Izaya was apparently drunk enough to let him get away with it. The blonde man stirred which scared the shit out of him so he grabbed the rest of his clothes and left._

 Now here he was staring at the second pregnancy test to tell him he's pregnant. Sighing, he sat on the toilet and leaned back. He wasn't ready to be a father. He wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility. And he wasn't ready to let everyone know about his trans identity either. This wasn't good. Abortion wasn't even an option for him. Izaya Orihara couldn't just walk into an abortion clinic with drawing some attention. Shinra couldn't help him either, even though he was one of the only people to know about how he's trans, the underground doctor is meant to deal with stab wounds not accidental pregnancies. And he sure wasn't dumb enough to try it himself.

 He grew angry. He was angry at Shizuo for not wearing protection. He was angry that he had to share his body. He was angry that he went drinking that night. But most of all he was angry that he wishes the other father of his child was here to comfort him. This isn't fair. Why does he half to deal with this on his own. Why does Shizuo hate him. He should be here. Izaya sure as hell didn't make this baby by himself. Not even thinking he started to dial his number.

 "hello?"

 "Get over here right now."

 "Izaya? What-"

 "We are going to talk about what happened a few weeks ago not get your fucking ass over here right fucking now", with that he hung up not giving the other a chance to respond. He'll get an explanation if and when he gets there. Then, out of the blue, the brunette started to sob. His cries echoed in his bathroom.


	2. help me out here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boo fuck writing

 

 Izaya sat on his couch with dried tears covering his face. He had managed to pull himself together and is now nervously waiting for Shizuo to come. There's still the chance that he _won't_ come but the troubled brunette really hopes he doesn't have to go looking for him. He doesn't know if he even has the energy to do so. He rests his head on the armrest and thinks about how this should've been. He wasn't suppose to be in this situation. His first time with the blonde shouldn't have been a drunken mistake.

 He should've been carefully placed on the bed while the other trailed soft kisses along his neck. They'd giggle while trying to remove their outerwear because they're so happy to be doing this with each other. Shizuo would give him tender kisses and would remove the other's binder while grinding into each other. Sweet nothings would be whispered in his ear. The kisses would move down towards his chest before nipping and sucking at his nipples. A hand would travel down and-

 His little fantasy was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell. He got off the couch and made his way to the door. Hesitantly he opened it. Standing there was the person he was waiting for, the monster he so loathed.

 "Why do you want to talk about it- wait.. have you been crying?"

 "Hello to you too Shizu-chan. We need to sit down for this. Dick", that lasted part was muttered under his breathe but it definitely was loud enough for the other to hear. they made their to the couch. "This is really important", he started. But he couldn't get the next words out. He tried and tried but no sound escaped his throat. His facial expressions twisted into a pained look. Why couldn't he get this out? He didn't think it'd be this hard.

 "Stop wasting my damn time. If you aren't going to say anything I'll just leav-", his sentence was interrupted by a fist. Izaya punched at his face and chest repeatedly. He got sloppier with each hit.

 "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" His voice cracked and his punches got weaker. "You unsympathetic asshole!"

 "Izaya..."

 "I hate you.. I hate you." Shizuo grabbed his wrist. "I.. you... got me pregnant", he sobbed. The blonde hugged him. Izaya didn't freak out. This was the kind of affection he wanted right now. it was the kind of affection he _needed_ right now.

 "Since you called me over I assume you're going to keep it and I'm fully prepared to help you take care of this child if you allow me to." He pulled away to look the informant in the eye. "Our days of fighting each other are over. I wasn't sure what the relationship between us would be after that night but this changes everything. I am not going to be a deadbeat dad. I refuse to be. I'm not sure what kind of life we can give it but we're going to fucking try."

 "So the monster has a heart."

 "Don't be a dick to the father of your child." He gives the sniffling man a head bump.

 "Ow. I'm father number one and you're father number two you brute."

 "what how come I have to be number two?"

 "Because you're not the one that's going to be popping this asshole out of his vagina."

 "I still don't wanna be called dad number two. That fucking sucks."

 "Alright you can be papa, better?"

 "yeah but.. what are you going to do about the prenatal care?"

 "... Let's talk about this later. I'm really tired right now." With that he leaned against the blonde and closed his eyes. Shizuo was going to help him. This was good. Although he wanted more from him this was good.

                                                   [](http://cr0nu5.tumblr.com/image/118480715867)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew something to apologize for this not so great chapter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently working on chapter two and i'll make sure it's longer than the first chapter so don't worry


End file.
